What lies in the Sky?
by SpawnXD
Summary: Shadow has become overly obsessed with revenge that he has entered himself in the latest Twisted Metal contest. What he does'nt know is that his worst fears lurk inside the arena waiting to kill Shadow. Will he make it to Calypso or will Sweet Tooth win.


It's time for Shadows turn to tell his story of competing in the Twisted Metal Contest, and you can find out for yourself if he ever wins the tournament and finds Calypso. Till then enjoy the carnage.

What lies in the Sky_

_The Brutality, the Carnage, the Gore. That was all that was going through my mind, my evil, twisted mind. I kept getting flashbacks of the faces of those I killed even though I have died many times since this story began. The souls revive me after I ended their suffering, from Calypso. He was the one who fuelled my rage, my thirst for such destruction. Well, there was only one way I could end my hunger for vengeance. I was going to enter the Twisted Metal Contest._

Shadow lifted his head, only to see the battle field for which he would decide his own fate_. _The big screen presented Calypso, who announced the tournament. Shadow quickly examined his targets. He saw Minion, Twister, Axel, Outlaw, and Sweet Tooth.

"It's time to show Calypso who he is messing with, piece of cake" Shadow smirked as he accelerated as soon as the green light flashed. He would attack the first person who came into his view. " I won't attack Sweet tooth as he will stalk me until I catch flame.

His vision spotted Twister zooming past his vehicle, he slammed his foot on the accelerator, catching Twister off guard he used his machine guns to pop the back wheels. It was good timing as she launched off the jump, landing with a thud; Twister flipped and landed upside down. Sweet tooth spotted the easy victim and launched a heat seeker at the unexpected victim. Shadow was able to see the girl attempting to climb out of the drivers seat, but it was too late as her car exploded into a million pieces.

Twister's soul entered the back of Shadows car. " One down, four more left" said Shadow said before accelerating. His instincts provoked him to steer left, Sweet tooth just landed exactly where he was. Shadow used his special ability and warped to the other side of the arena. He could make out Axel and Outlaw fighting while Minion was giving the Ice Cream truck loads of damage.

Shadow was sitting in his safe position hiding until only one opponent was left, Axel and Outlaw both were destroyed by the weapon fire of the nearby battle, He then heard an explosion and large vehicle movement from ahead. Shadow hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. Suddenly a big Tank- like vehicle had appeared, Minion had defeated Sweet tooth.

Shadow used his senses and could feel the Ice Cream truck, burning to nothingness.

"How did you do it Minion" said Shadow. The enemy stepped out of his vehicle, to what seemed like a 10 foot demon with nothing but blood in his eyes. "Your next, Raven" he said. Shadow got out of his purple car, glaring at his enemy. Minion spat at his opponents car, burning off some of the paint. Minion jumped back into his car. Shadow transported into his car, using his reserved Nitrous to escape death. He made it onto a busy highway.

It seemed like forever, but Minion wasn't chasing him anymore. Shadow took a breath of relief, and before he knew it, Minion launched himself out of the ground, and onto the road ahead. "Not on my dead body" shadow said before releasing the souls, which had enough power to knock the demon off the highway and all the way to the busy streets of Manhattan, where he died.

The sky went pitch black and Shadow was taken to one last opponent. A dark Ice Cream truck appeared, Creeping closer to him." I wish to have the power of Sweet tooth and Tower tooth on my side" Dark tooth said as two big vehicles appeared in a burst of flames. The three unstoppable opponents crept forward, it started to send chills up Shadow's spine. At last, he gets the opportunity to take out three of the hardest opponents in Twisted Metal history.

" I summon the dead contestants back from the dead to compete in one final battle" Shadow said as an army of unique warriors were once again brought to life to kill their killer. " Attack, victims of Twisted Metal" he said as the two armies clashed in one brutal arena. The path was now clear for his assault on Dark tooth, who already killed Grasshopper, ATV, Mr Grimm, and Axel in the first few minutes.

Shadow stalked his target and used a soul bomb, which smashed the back of Dark tooth. Dark tooth spun around quickly and used rockets, which missed and instead took out Tower Tooth, which in fact had very little armour. Shadow was watching his fellow competitors fall all around him. Now Sweet tooth was coming towards Shadow. Dark tooth noticed his main enemy about to be exploded and released a Dark rocket; which was strong enough to take out Sweet tooth in one hit.

Lucky he was in a tough car, because the shrapnel from Sweet tooth's car cracked the wind screen. With almost no sight of Dark tooth, he pressed the heat seeker and missile buttons at the same time. Dark tooth released a rocket, reserving his last Dark rocket until Shadow had no ammunition left. " Dark tooth isn't stupid that's for sure" he said before he acted like he just ran out of ammo.

Dark tooth started charging forward, using his Dark rocket. Shadow used his last heat seeker which Dark tooth shot with his machine guns. The hot shrapnel went everywhere, incinerating all in its path. The shrapnel smashed into Dark tooth's bonnet, which caught fire. Shadow knew Dark was going to explode in a few seconds, so he teleported to a safe distance.

"Suck on this you Twisted Freak" Shadow shouted as the Dark rocket collided into Tooth's truck, blowing it to pieces. Shadow got out of his car to check the insane driver in the Black ice cream truck. He was expecting Sweet tooth's body, but instead a fragile older man was cowering under Shadows superiority. " Look up fool" he said before he fell dead.

Shadow looked up before the big flaming clown head off Sweet tooth's truck came crashing down. Shadow dodged the head and pulled out his Black mini gun, he fired all the ammo but nothing happened. "Cough, Cough", shadow saw Mr Slam coughing his guts out. Shadow knows Mr Slam as one of his biggest rivals back ten years ago, but the guy was in bad shape. " I know what you need to do" he said "use the souls of the dead to kill that damn thing, I've defeated it before". Shadow looked up at the clown, it noticed Mr Slam as a easy meal. Mr Slam was screaming in pain before the clown consumed him whole. " No, he was my best friend" shadow said as he summoned the spirits of the dead.

The spirits surrounded Dark tooth, attacking him before he disappeared into nothing. Shadow took a breather, he knew he had won the tournament. He got into his car and raced to Calypso's Building roof, the meeting area of the champions. Shadow saw Calypso himself, preparing himself for the winner. Shadow slammed the brakes hard as he made it to Judgement day at last.

"Shadow, I see you have proven yourself worthy against the best warriors the world has ever seen, but you have just made Twisted Metal history" Calypso said " Now tell me your wish". " I wish for your demise Calypso" Shadow said as he stood tall and proud. Calypso howled " You idiot, I can't grant that wish" with a disgusted look on his face. " I know, because I don't need you to" Shadow remarked as he walked towards Calypso " I summon the victims of your contest to take you high in the sky and leave you there to die". The spirits of the dead carried Calypso to great heights, dropping him on a moving plane.

"If anyone ever asks you What lies in the Sky?. Then, I think you could tell them that a man named Calypso who established the Twisted Metal contest is up there. You can tell them that the Spirits of the dead contestants carried him off into the afterlife. If any of them don't believe a word you say, then tell them to see me. Raven, a.k.a Shadow.


End file.
